Cupcakes Full Of Remorse
by DemonEyesSasha
Summary: Bakura takes exactly what he want from ryou, but what happens when something inside Bakura snaps and he realizes what he's been doing was completely selfish... RyouXBakura Yaoi Lemon oneshot


Bakura: finally I get some time with Ryou…

Ys: sorry kitty, I've had no laptop *sad face *

Bakura; whatever just get writing, you've been absent far too long…

Ys: sorry again, so my little king thief disclaimer please

Bakura: Do it yourself,

Ys: Aww! Kura, please I've been away for ages and you won't even give them a disclaimer? Please!

Bakura; fine! She doesn't own yugioh thank god can you imagine if the episode went that long with out updating pfft… so much for weekly.

Ys: Sorry its has been a long but here you go, oh and watch out lemon and strong language and violence and of course YAOI

* * *

"Ryou!" Bakura's voice echoed through the small apartment and Ryou let out a small groan he loved Bakura but he hated that everything he did around the ancient was wrong and he always got punished for it.

"Bakura, I'm really busy with baking it's my mother birthday and I promised I'd make her some cupcakes" Ryou groaned, he knew a punishment was impending especially a he was going as soon as Bakura yelled "Ryou I won't tell you again" Bakura stormed, and Ryou felt as though not even the wall of the apartment would protect him.

Ryou hurried about putting the cake mixture he had jut whipped up into small cases, before Bakura came into he kitchen if anything breakable was around when Bakura eventually got up it would be Ryou sweeping up the mess, Ryou just got the cakes in the oven when Bakura came stomping into the kitchen

Bakura placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder ands spun him around so they were facing each other, "I called you" Bakura hissed "I… I'm sorry I know you did." Ryou apologised

"Next time come when I call you!" Bakura snapped and slapped Ryou leaving a glowing red mark on his face, Bakura had no remorse and just began undoing his belt that held his jeans to his waste Ryou watched "Bakura please don't make me" Ryou swallowed and looked at Bakura's now bare solid member, Ryou would do most things but giving oral crossed the line

"Suck it!" Bakura command and Ryou found him self falling to his knee's, Ryou reached up to take it in his hand "No hands only your mouth" Bakura barked and Ryou took the hard cock in to his mouth and began sucking slowly

Bakura felt the heat of Ryou swallow him and he almost melted it was time like this he wondered why he ever hurt Ryou he placed a hand on the back of Ryou head and pushed himself inside Ryou' mouth even further

Ryou sucked getting harder and faster and twisting his tongue around Bakura massive cock "fuck Ryou! When did you get this good" Bakura commented through slight pants and moans, Ryou shrugged and continued sucking until Bakura came in his mouth "drink it all" Bakura whispered as a moan ripped its self from his throat.

Ryou did as he was told and drank all the creamy liquid that emptied into his mouth and Bakura, pulled Ryou to his feet and gave him a deep penetrating kiss

While Bakura had Ryou locked in a passionate kiss he undid his pants and began running his hands all over Ryou after all Ryou was his and he planned on doing exactly what he wanted with him

Ryou kicked off his jeans and boxers and they flew into a corner of the kitchen," Bakura we can't do it here we have nothing to lean against" Ryou smiled as rough as Bakura was with him he till loved him and deep down Ryou knew Bakura loved him back.

Bakura looked around Ryou was right , then it hit Bakura the kitchen side would suffice, Bakura let go of Ryou and wiped everything of the side with one sweep of his arm "Lay on that" Bakura demanded and Ryou climbed up on the cold side and laid on his back

Bakura climbed up after Ryou was lying on his back and began planting soft kisses all over Ryou's snowy white skin Ryou let out small breath with each kiss Bakura put on his skin Bakura moved Ryou's legs and put them around his waist

"Bakura please be gentle." Ryou begged he was still sore from last night but he knew it would be no good as Bakura pushed him self inside Ryou with even lubricating him

"Ahh Bakura" Ryou tried to push Bakura off but Ryou was too weak, A small train off blood slid down the side and started creating a puddle on the floor a Ryou continued to scream in pain while Bakura thrust into him

"Keep quiet!" Bakura snapped he only liked it when Ryou was screaming his name nothing else

Bakura kept thrust and more and more blood poured from Ryou's channel and as he became unconscious the clench around Bakura's member once again sent him over the edge. "Ahh Ryou!" Ryou's name ripped itself from Bakura's throat and Bakura mentally thanked Ra that Ryou was not awake to hear him.

The blood that poured from Ryou was now mixed with Bakura's essence, Bakura with drew from Ryou and looked at the naked boy in front of him, Ryou hadn't been wearing a top even while he was baking, but something in Bakura ripped open he felt his heart bleed as he looked at his lover completely un aware that Bakura was done

Bakura rushed into the bathroom and began running a warm bath, he had been selfish and yet each time he hit Ryou, Ryou forgave him and just whispered the word I love you Bakura

The timer in the oven went off jut as the bath was full Bakura dashed back in to the kitchen and pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and placed them on the side to cool down, he burned his hand but he didn't care he wanted to do something for Ryou

Ryou stirred and tried to sit up "Bakura the cup cakes will burn." Ryou slurred the pain in him was still obvious "Its okay my little prince they are on the side." Bakura scooped Ryou up in his arms and walked back into the bath room he placed Ryou in the bath and then got in behind him and pulled Ryou so he was leaning against him.

"I need to clean up the mess" Ryou moaned and tried to get up out of the warm water "No we'll do it together… later" Bakura whispered and Ryou cuddled up to Bakura and fell asleep in the warm water

* * *

Ys: well I hope you enjoyed it please R&R it would mean a lot.

Bakura: *smirk* i enjoyed it


End file.
